nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federal Elections, 2012
Hmmm... :"Currently it is anticipated that the left-liberal coalition of the previous session will continue with Villanova as Prime Minister." Looks like this page is in dire need of an update. As things continue to go this way, we'll have Prime Mister Ilava instead of another Villanva government. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : But as in 2011 there will be few other conservatives (but those few have helped split the vote). Perhaps such a great electoral disparity might lead to something good.HORTON11: • 14:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Last time it led to a scandal, crap, and inactivity. So I doubt it, but we will see. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Last time they elected me, not Oos. Big difference there. Anyway, I dunno - the more people vote for you, the stronger your vote is and the stronger your voice in the government is. CCPL, whether you think it's fair or not, is now to big to ignore. Semyon used to be a CCPL'er too. He may be running as an independent but he's still a conservative. I'm a conservative too, even though I'm getting very little support, it's still enough to get me into congress. A leftist PM is far from certain at this point. If Oos, Semyon, Opat and me form an alliance, a rightist coalition isn't very far away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::As it seems were gonna go down a UK path, Conservatives coalition with the liberals while the rest os us sit on the opposition benches. Can't say we didn't leave you with a golden economy . Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wonder how much is left of our "Golden Economy" after the Lovian Civil War last year... surely some companies must have been blown up? The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sure! All all our labour unions will walk off the job! I hope you like a Year of discontent. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::How many labour unions is that, and what companies? Kunarian 15:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think Oos would be a good Prime Minister. He is very helpful. Daembrales 17:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yes! Wabba The I 17:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you support an Ilava government then Wabba? --Semyon 17:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I would support Ooswesthoesbes as the government leader if he included the LDP too. Daembrales 17:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::TimeMaster is fairly anti-CCPL, though. --Semyon 17:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, LDP is rather close except for a few Christian points. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I support Oos as an intellectual person, but not his party, which is too anti-abortion, anti-gay marriage, etc. The PM isn't like being the King or anything. I voted for myself, by the way ( ), but Oos is just as good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::oh and I was the second Oos supporter assuming the first was Semyon. I do find it interesting about how Costello is on there however despite having less votes than Hoffmann and Lewis oh and also Abrahams, I geuss the fact that his party garnered 16 seats gives him a place amongst the electable. Kunarian 18:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::@TM- Most of Lovia's politicians (including me) voted for themselves (that's sleazyness). BTW I do think Oos' anti-abortion and anti-gay marriage bills are necessary as to prevent a total collapse of our traditional beliefs. That said, there should be a gradual change in these policies (we can't keep discriminating forever). HORTON11: • 19:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I accept that homosexuals have the right to do what they want as long as it doesn't harm others, although I don't personally think homosexuality is morally right. But I find the idea of gay marriage rather peculiar, mostly because marriage by definition has to be between a man and a woman, and redefining it doesn't make it marriage anymore, in a way. --Semyon 19:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I included Costello because although Krosby is the de facto leader of the liberals, PL technically has more seats. However, I think Ilava and Villanova are the only real contenders. --Semyon 19:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I have plenty of seats... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Who would be PM and when formed the Goverment? Wabba The I 09:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Are the candidates for the PM Costello, Ilava, Krosby and Villanova? Wabba The I 09:51, January, 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, these four are most likely to become PM :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And when the coaltion formed? The coalition decides who sit in the Goverment? Who sit in the coalition? Wabba The I 10:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, we will have to wait for that :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::How many people sit in the coalition? Wabba The I 10:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That can't be said. It depends on how many percentages everybody has. I'll switch to Dutch. Met het huidige kiessysteem krijgt iedereen een bepaald percentage. Sommige mensen hebben dus bijvoorbeeld 18% en andere 6%. Een coalitie komt tot stand als men boven de 50% zit. Dus: 23%+15%+14%=52% (coalitie met drie personen), maar ook: 12%+9%+9%+8%+6%+4%+3%=51% (coalitie met zeven personen). Het kan dus nog alle kanten opgaan :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Dus ik kan ook in die coalitie gaan zitten? De coalitie beslist wie welke minister wordt. Wabba The I 10:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Precies :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll Who do you support as Lovia's next PM? Villanova Krosby Costello Ilava --Semyon 17:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Personally I think Oos is our best PM candidate (so long as he doesn't go the way of Gert Wilders). HORTON11: • 19:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry :P Geertje is 100% populism. He's far more rightist than me on economic points and muslims are very likely to vote CCPL in Lovia, as Conservative Christianity shares lots of points with Islam. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case you'll be glad the Muslim Brotherhood did very, very well in Egypt today when the election results came in. Geertje will be less please, I guess. Marcaline 20:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Other islamic parties did good in North Africa too. There is ennahda, or something, in Tunisia. Daembrales 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::And who is "Geertje"? Daembrales 20:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Religion should not form a part of policy making, but christian values could be applied. MMunson 20:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Do we start Setting up our NCO's now? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Non-commissioned officers? :P Kunarian 20:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : No, the National congresspeople order, its a list of congressmen and women. HORTON11: • 20:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: :D ok, bit lackadaisical today, we should wait until the 24:00 mark, that way we can be sure we have the numbers we have. remember there are two more potential voters. Kunarian 20:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sure Daembrales wants to vote, though. Once the elections end, we should make our NCOs. Don't forget to archive the old one--I can do the archiving. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Voting has ended, he can't vote.Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::No it hasn't... And we let Wabba join eight days late. Why can't we let Daembrales vote one (or zero) day late? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Voting hasn't even ended is the point I will make. Kunarian 21:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah i'll allow it. =/ But he doesn't even have 50 worthy edits by now so unless he does alot of good edits in like the next 12 hours then no he can't vote. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::But what about the 4 day period. And btw Marcus, I think Daembrales is a girl (her character is too). HORTON11: • 21:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I actually don't know if Daembrales is male or female, lol. I just assumed they were male. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't wish to specify. :P But, I really want to vote. If I was not allowed because of one day, I'd be sad. Daembrales 21:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, i have 46 edits. Daembrales 21:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::He's close, though. And all edits, except vandalism, count. If you really want to see something unfair, look at User:Hans of Greenland's contribs. 50 edits on his userpage, a couple other edits, wait four days, vote for Wabba and some others. . . how unfair is that? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, we could make an exception. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Fuck it let Her vote xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yea! :D Daembrales 13:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: :P hear hear! Kunarian 13:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) infobox why is there a popular vote thingy in the box? Marcus/Michael Villanova 04:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Hello? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) That is made this way: All the votes for the members of the party are counted up, and a 0 is added. For example, if Krosby got 14 votes in the elections, and Austira got 6, the LDP would receive 200 popular votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't two zero's be added then since our population is 20,000. It would add up to a better total. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) No, because not everyone votes and there are lots of parties and people that didn't get a seat probably. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I just find it really unrealistic, at this point Lovians have lower turn out than the Amish Kinley elections. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Amish Kinley has like 1/20 of the people that voted. It's a small place, not a 500+ member community. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) "First party" Wouldn't CCPL be the first party instead of Marcus' LP? After all, the CCPL has 25 seats and the LP "only" 23. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I may have miscounted, change it if I got it wrong. :) --Semyon 20:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Check the infobox. You wrote it yourself: CCPL - 25. LP - 23. Those are your numbers. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I meant to put 18, whoops. --Semyon 21:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Labour has 22. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) two things 1) SEE you took my idea about using 2 zeros instead of one HA xD jk 2) OMG THE CPL.NM is like almost dead xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed. --Semyon 10:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::One thing: I am shocked to see the commies dead. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Not too displeased, tbh. I am a lot more sorry that Yuri's gone than his party. --Semyon 19:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's a real shame. Thank God you guys still have Oos. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I think we should add another 0 onto the popular vote statistics as we never updated this with Lovia's population increase. :P Kunarian (talk) 18:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually they kept it in mind, see: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Federal_Elections,_2012#infobox. Still, it is a remarkably low turn out :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I still think it should be increased, as it is a tiny turn out and Lovia I think being the place that it is, would have a little bit more. Kunarian (talk) 19:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. Perhaps we should multiply it by five. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not a bad idea, I think we should implement it Kunarian (talk) 16:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Times by five it becomes: 4,400x5=22,000 3,900x5=19,500 2,100x5=10,500 1,900x5=9,500 1,100x5=5,500 600x5=3,000 and in total (including those not shown) the votes are around 140,000 which is a much nicer turnout and allows for an expansion of the user population without changing the way we measure votes in the federal elections. Kunarian (talk) 22:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say no reaction is no opposition :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC)